1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable computers, and particularly to a portable computer which is convenient to receive a motherboard.
2. Background of the Invention
A portable computer usually comprises a motherboard which has a plurality of sockets on edges. Because some sockets are needed to extend beyond the edges of the motherboard, especially the sockets disposed on adjacent edges of the motherboard, some trouble are brought in aligning through holes defined in adjacent side panels of the portable computer with the sockets of the motherboard. The motherboard is thus inconvenient to be assembled in the portable computer.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a portable computer comprises a base 10′, a motherboard 20′ and a cover 30′ mounted on the base 10′. The base 10′ has a bottom panel 12′ and a front panel 14′, a side panel 18′ extending perpendicularly to the bottom panel 12′. A plurality of through holes 142′, 182′ is defined respectively in the front panel 14′ and the side panel 18′. The motherboard 20 has a plurality of sockets 22′, 24′ on two adjacent edges, corresponding to the through holes 142′, 182′. The sockets 22′, 24′ extend beyond the edges of the motherboard 20′. In assembly, the front panel 14′ is elastically bent outwardly under an external force so that the motherboard 20′ can be installed in the base 10′. When the socket 22′, 24′ are aligned with the through holes 142′, 182′, the external force is withdrawn. The front panel 14′ rebounds, and the sockets 22′, 24′ of the motherboard 20′ can pass through the corresponding through holes 142′, 182′. The motherboard 20′ is then mounted on the base 10′ by some screws. The cover 30′ is subsequently fastened on the base 10′. In disassembly, the cover 30′ is firstly taken down from the base 10′, then the screws are removed from the motherboard 20′. The front panel 14′ is pushed again to elastically bent outwardly so that the sockets 22′, 24′ can be apart away from the through holes 142′, 182′. The motherboard 20′ is thus taken out from the base 10′. It is evident that the front panel 14′ should be pushed to bend outwardly during the assembly and disassembly of the motherboard 20′. That is inconvenient to install the motherboard 20′ to the portable computer.
What is needed, therefore, is a portable computer convenient to receive a motherboard.